


Expecto Patronum

by cridecoeur



Series: Lumos [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cridecoeur/pseuds/cridecoeur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Expecto Patronum,” he says, in a clear, deep voice, and a thin silver light streams from his wand, expanding to take the form of -</p><p>“Huh,” John says, as Sherlock drives the Dementors back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expecto Patronum

**Author's Note:**

> asdlkgh Oh my god guys, I came home from work last night and there were over 1000 hits on _Lumos_ , and now there are over 60 kudos on both stories in this series and aldskhg how so awesome about my nonsense, fandom. And, oh lord, this is what I'm going to be best known for in this fandom, isn't it. /o\ Also, I was going to hold off posting this and try to work on it some more but I've been picking at it for two days, and it's not getting any better, so, uh, you get it now. Also, don't let the beginning fool you, this is not the serious fic you're looking for. And one day I will write something in this series that is not just me making fun of Sherlock the whole time, but today is not that day.

John has experienced a number of genuinely terrifying things in his life - he went to war, of course he has. But he’s never been one to freeze in the face of fear, to let it overwhelm him. He wouldn’t have made much of a soldier if he had, and he certainly couldn’t have spent so long running about with Sherlock. He has even been known to enjoy the heady rush of adrenaline that comes alongside fear; some have implied he gets off on it, not that he’s naming any names (Mycroft and Sherlock).

The Dementors, though - the Dementors are different. He’s surrounded by more of them than he could hope to take care of, even if his gun were the slightest bit useful against them. As it is, he’s sinking further into his own mind and fairly certain he’s about to have his soul sucked out through his own mouth. Which is the point at which Sherlock literally swoops down from out of the sky, skidding to a halt in front of John, with the unerring precision John has come to expect from him on a broom, bringing his wand to bear.

“Expecto Patronum,” he says, in a clear, deep voice, and a thin silver light streams from his wand, expanding to take the form of -

“Huh,” John says, as Sherlock drives the Dementors back.

#

“There’s really no need to be embarrassed,” John says.

“I’m not _embarrassed_ ,” Sherlock says - someone who didn’t know him as well as John does might even believe him. John has stuck with Sherlock longer than is probably good for him, though, and he knows Sherlock’s tells - he knows embarrassment from not.

“But really,” John says, “it’s a bit of a compliment isn’t it?”

“Don’t let it go to your head,” Sherlock says. “It’s nothing personal.”

“I’m your Patronus, Sherlock,” John says. “I’m pretty sure it _is_ personal.”

They both watch as Patronus-John stands about, apparently in no hurry to leave, now that the Dementors are gone. Possibly just to extend Sherlock’s embarrassment for as long as possible. Sirius had laughed himself sick, and even Remus had given more than his usually mild smile. Of course, Sherlock had taken it upon himself to hex Sirius sideways, so he wasn’t exactly occupying the moral high ground, at the moment.

“I didn’t know it had changed,” Sherlock says, sounding resentful in the extreme.

“What was it, before?” John says. He doesn’t even bother hiding his more-than-mild curiosity. Sherlock never talks about anything that happened before he left the wizarding world. John thinks that probably has to do with Voldemort.

Sherlock mumbles something, under his breath.

“What’s that?” John says.

“I said, it was a _lion_ ,” Sherlock says.

“Oh,” John says. He turns that over in his mind for a moment. “Bit Gryffindor, wasn’t it?”

Sherlock gives him a poisonous look.

“Well, I mean,” John says, “a _lion_. It’s on the crest and everything.”

“I am aware of that, John,” Sherlock says in his _do not say obvious things to me, I am angry, and I will eviscerate you_ tone - it’s a very expressive tone.

“Bet the other Slytherins loved that,” John says.

“I hexed Snape 17 times over it,” Sherlock admits. “Although he should have been far more embarrassed about his own Patronus.”

“What’s his?” John says.

“A _doe_ ,” Sherlock says, with a great deal of scorn. Of course, Sherlock says many things with a great deal of scorn, so sometimes it’s hard to tell what actually deserves scorn and what doesn’t. John thinks of Lily and James and then thinks that it doesn’t really seem like something to be scornful over, so much as something to feel sorry for Snape about. Although Snape can be sort of a tremendous git.

“Well, now you can bond with him,” John says. “Since apparently you were both pining away for years and now you have embarrassing Patronuses.”

“I did not _pine_ ,” Sherlock said, acidly. “And I am not _embarrassed_.”

“Sure,” John says. “You don’t have any feelings for me, and your Patronus is still a lion. _Oh, wait._ ”

Sherlock glares at John, poisonously, and John pushes his luck because sometimes when it comes to Sherlock, he honestly can’t help himself - there’s something about Sherlock that makes John constantly want to endanger himself if only to keep Sherlock’s attention on him. He’s willing to admit that probably makes him a little unhinged.

“Come on then, Sherlock,” John says. “Give us a kiss.”

Sherlock’s eyes narrow, dangerously, and he’s suddenly in motion - what he does next is not so much _kiss_ John as slam their mouths together and _bite_ him.

“Huh,” John says, as Sherlock storms off, Patronus-John following in his wake. Then he follows Sherlock, as well, because he might not actually have been wrong, and if he isn’t that would actually be pretty fantastic.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot possibly be the first person to think of making John Sherlock's Patronus, so I'm really sorry to whoever wrote it first. Also because you guys are so awesome, if there's something you'd like to see in this universe/are curious about, tell me in the comments, and I will do my best to write it for you. (bugeyedmonster, I am trying to write you Sherlock accidentally calling John Kreacher, but it's not going all that well, so far. /o\\)


End file.
